Never too far from home...
by Miss Black Dragon
Summary: Digital World, and the DD are having a very bad day. Then TK gets the bright idea of downloading a particular MP3 onto Izzy's laptop... Yep, songfic using Never Too Far From Home.


Never too far from home...

"I'm thirsty!" Mimi moaned, continuing with "I'm tired, my feet are sore, I've got a headache, I'm hungry, I wanna go hoooo-"   
"MIMI TACHIKAWA!!!" yelled Tai, raising a hand. "Look buddy, if you don't shut up I'm gonna hafta-"   
"Oh, you wouldn't hit a girl." she replied, smiling sweetly. 

**_*SLAP*_**

"Wanna bet?"   
Mimi, both shocked and upset, dashed to the front of the group to sulk over her red cheek, Palmon following her. Joe ran over to Tai. "Tai, don't you think that was a bit harsh?"   
Tai held his head in his hands and started to pull his own hair. "No, not you too!"   
Matt walked along casually, starting to play his harmonica. Tai, Mimi, Sora, and their Digimon all winced at the sound. "Oh, so you think I'm bad at playing do you?" Matt hollered, balling his free hand into a fist. The girls both muttered something indecipherable while Tai smiled evilly. Matt swung at him, and soon the eleven year olds were in a general free for all on the ground. The group stopped to watch. Gabumon sighed and sat down. 

"Ah well, if we're going to have a break, may as well log on." murmured Izzy, pulling out his laptop and switching it on. He handed his infra red Net connection to TK, muttering to "Hold it don't play with it or else someone gets hurt..", and proceeded to connect to the Internet. Joe tended to Mimi's red cheek, in fact all he did was press a wet tissue to it but it made her feel better. Sora idly played with a yo-yo, and TK did his best to resist the urge to play with the infra red modem. Patamon and Biyomon were grumpily having a flying race, Gomamon started moaning that he needed water, Agumon was burning down nearby trees, and Tentomon sat down to watch Izzy's Internet travels.   
That was when TK had an idea to stop all the sulkiness. "Hey, Izzy?"   
"Yeah?" he responded, barely looking up.   
"Can I have a go on there?"   
Izzy considered the request. "10 minutes only, don't touch my bookmarks, don't log in or out of stuff. Got it?" Alas, the eight year old was already on the Net and surfing his way to find one particular MP3. *_My god he's smart!_* Izzy thought, as TK went to Google.Com and typed in "never too far from home mp3". 

Within minutes, Matt's little brother had found what he was looking for. He smiled, turned the volume on Izzy's speakers up to maximum, and started to download the file, making his own folder in a deeper part of Izzy's computer so Izzy wouldn't be able to find it. 

*BEEP!* 

**_A trainer's life is hard..._** **__**

blared the speakers, making everybody blink, stop what they were doing, and turn to TK. He closed his eyes and surrendered to the music, wishing once again that he'd thought to bring Totally Pokémon to camp. 

**_You traveled so far_**   
**_Away from friends and family_**   
**_You've learned to sacrifice_**   
**_Always ready to pay the price_**   
**_But you need to understand_**   
**_Even heroes need a helping hand_** **__**

Tai blushed uncomfortably. He hadn't been sacrificing much lately, he'd actually been a pretty bad leader. 

**_Whatever you want_**   
**_Whatever you need_**   
**_You know you can always count on me_** **__**

Unnoticeable to each other, most of the DigiDestined turned red. They hadn't been pretty count-on-able lately. The Digimon smiled slightly. 

**_There'll always be someone waiting_**   
**_Coz you're never too far from home_** **__**

Mimi smiled tearfully, and almost started leaking them out. *_Never too far from home, kapiesh, how can you not be too far from home if you're in a whole different world? Oh wait a minute, didn't Izzy say the Digital World was really just the Internet?_* 

**_Wherever you go_**   
**_Whatever you do_**   
**_You know we'll be there to pull you through_**   
**_There'll always be someone waiting_**   
**_Coz you're never too far from home..._****__**

**_We never had a doubt_**   
**_You'd always figure out_**   
**_Which way you're going_** **__**

Every single Digidestined or Digimon smiled evilly, and looked at Tai pointedly. Just having stopped blushing, he turned red again. 

**_Be proud of what you've done_**   
**_And the person you've become_**   
**_But if you ever feel afraid_**   
**_We're going to help you find your way_** **__**

It was now Tai's turn to smile evilly and look at people and mon pointedly, and he did it with pride. 

**_Whatever you want_**   
**_Whatever you need_**   
**_All of our love will set you free_** **__**

*_Egsh,_* thought Sora, turning away from the laptop, *_I soooo hope Tai isn't looking at me at the moment!_* Unfortunately for the redhead, Tai was, and he was doing so in confusion. 

**_There'll always be someone waiting_**   
**_Coz you're never too far from home_**   
**_Wherever you go_**   
**_Whatever you do_**   
**_All of your dreams will soon come true_** **__**

The Digidestined smiled and looked up at the sky, each one of them hoping their mission would soon be completed so they could all go home. 

**_There'll always be someone waiting_**   
**_Coz you're never too far from home..._** **__**

By now, everybody knew the basic chorus, so they all started singing along, 

**_You're never too far_**   
**_You're never too far_**   
**_You're never too far from home..._**   
**_You're never too far_**   
**_You're never too far_**   
**_You're never too far from home..._** **__**

The music faded out, and TK hurriedly exited WinAmp. Everyone was looking dreamily around, past troubles and moanings forgotten. TK smiled as he e-mailed the MP3 to himself. 

*_My plan worked._* 


End file.
